That's Life
by mylifeismine
Summary: Sequel to: Matter Of Trust. Gabriella has two problems: One, she's not talking to Troy, and vice versa. Two, a girl is trying to take over her spot at school. Who'll win to be Miss Primindale? Will Gabriella make up with Troy? TxG
1. One: You're Back!

**Title: That's Life**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** East High had left the Montez house with no words to Gabriella. But why is Troy back a week later? Troyella.  
_**Sequel of: **It Was And Still Is A Matter Of Trust  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Drama_

**_Chapter 1- You're Back_**  
_**Gabriella's POV:  
**_I closed my locker, and threw my backpack over my shoulder, as I walked through the halls of Primindale High.

Troy and the other East High students had left last Friday, it was Wednesday today.

Courtney had let this Wednesday slide since I wasn't exactly in the best mood. Wednesday was what my non-biological twin sister called "Dress-up Wednesday."  
**a/n: If you don't know what Dress-up Wednesday is, read Matter of Trust**

I didn't really understand why I was so sad over Troy leaving, but I was.

I walked towards homeroom, but someone stopped me by putting their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who."

"I'm not in the mood of Guess Who, Connor," I said with annoyance to Connor, my non-biological twin sister, Courtney's boyfriend. Everyone from my cheer squad to the basketball team to my non-popular friends were always trying to cheer me up.

"Wrong," the voice said then took their hands off my eyes.

I turned around, and just stood there and blinked.

"You're back."

Troy smiled at me, "Am I?"

"Oh my god!" I shouted, giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as we walked to homeroom, assuming he had the same scheduale as last week.

"You know Coach Byrd, the basketball coach, and how his wife is soon suppose to have twins. Well, Byrd is going to take a break, and Primindale needs a basketball coach. My dad took the job offer, and apparently he thinks the education here is better than East High, which I don't really care about a lot," Troy shrugged.

"Cool," I said as we entered Mrs. Flinster's homeroom.

"Troy my man! What are you doing back here?" Connor said slapping Troy on the back, reminding me of Chad.

I rolled my eyes along with Courntey.

School was great.

I had gym as last period with the new Coach.

"Basketball," the older Bolton said as we all came out in gym clothes.

As we did drills, he just sat there staring off to space.

Weird.

Fifteen minutes later, Coach blew his whistle.

"Now, who are the best players here?"

Everyone pointed at me and/or Connor.

Talk about manners.

The coach looked at me.

"Troy and Connor, Coach," I said sweetly.

I swear I saw Mr. Bolton smile.

"Okay, Bolton on that side, Matthews on the other," and with that, we were divided.

"Last two girls, captains, choose," Coach said indicating me and one of the girls on my squad, Brianna.

"Montez!"

Mr. Bolton looked at me strangely.

I couldn't really blame him, I mean, two guys who are the so-called _best_, want a girl on their team.

I sighed, "Here we go again."

"Pick a number one to ten," I said.

"Four."

"Nine."

"Connor wins, the number was four."

"Why do you even want that girl on your team?" I heard Troy's dad ask his son as I walked over to Connor's side of the gym.

"She plays, Coach."

I smirked.

"Whatever you say," Coach snorted.

But everytime I scored, which was give or take three quarters of my teams score, I saw Mr. Girls-are-stupid's mouth drop.

Teaches him not to underestimate girls.

As I came out of the changeroom in my cheerleading outfit for cheer practise, the two Bolton's were talking.

"When did she get so good in basketball?" Mr. Bolton said.

Troy shrugged.

"Gabriella," Coach called, "Come over here."

Great. Just _great._

"Hi,"I said nervously as I walked over.

"So you're a cheerleader," he said.

What does it look like, a band outfit?

I nodded.

"And a fairly good basketball player."

Fairly?

I nodded once again.

"Do you like it better here or at East High?"

"Here?" I said uneasily.

He laughed.

"Gabby!" my cheer squad called out.

"Uh, gotta go. Bye!" I said before running off.

We practised a few cheers, then took a break.

"Troy's dad is cute," Brianna said suddenly.

I stared at her.

Is she on drugs?

My sister laughed.

"Courtney agrees with me," Brianna said.

I looked at my non-biological twin.

"Hey, anyone related to Troy Bolton should be hot," Courtney shrugged.

"Keyword, _should_."

"_Is_ hot, then."

"I'm probably gonna stay 'till basketball practise is over," I said five minutes later, "Courtney should have keys to our place."

"Gabby!" Connor called, I had been sitting along for at least fifteen minutes doing my homework.

Apparently, Ben had been expelled, so they had held try-outs. Honestly, why bother? Troy was EHS's b-ball team's captain, and his dad sure knew that...I sure hope so. But I guess just to be fair.

"What's up?" I said as I got to the other end of the bleachers, where everyone was seated.

"Captain," Coach said, "Troy or Connor."

"Uhhhhh..." I stuttered.

Then said, "Can I get back to you on that? Thanks," I said not waiting for an answer that started to walk away.

Matt, one of the basketball players, kinda like a co-captain, like Chad, grabbed my arm, "Come on, Gabby, choose."

I sighed and turned back around, "Which one of you _wants_ to be captain?"

Neither of the boys raise their hands, that is before Troy's dad held his son's arm up for him.

Troy pulled his arm down, but his dad was holding his up forcefully.

As Troy struggled to pull his arm down, everyone looked at the two Bolton's.

"Okay, arms down," I said aiming the question to the Bolton's.

After all arms were down, "Have you guys voted?"

"Try-outs were today, the school couldn't have voted," Connor said in a 'duh' tone.

"Who said anything about the school? If you ask the school, everyone will choose by looks. Courtney and Bri think Troy's cute, well Bri said that Coach was cute, then Court said that any Bolton is hot...But that's not the point," I said causing both Boltons to flush a deep colour of red.

Everyone looked at the Boltons.

"Anyways," I said tearing a sheet of paper off my notebook.

"Write the name of the person you want to be captain, then pass the pen down," I said handing everyone person in the gym, except Connor, Troy, and Coach, a portion of the sheet of paper, then handed Matt the pen.

"Troy's captain," I announced after I had counted the votes.

Troy put his head in his hands.

I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, I'm gonna get home. Bye."

I ended up with the new basketball team following me to my house.

Great.

I went up to my room with everyone still following me.

Strange.

All the girls were sitting there.

"What's up?"

Sally, one of the girls reached behind her and pulled out a small bag.

"We found this in the washroom," she said taking something out of the small bag.

Sally pulled out a pregnancy test, "Are you pregnant?"

I bit my lip.  
**_End of Gabriella's POV_**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note:Dun Dun Dun Dunnnn...Hehe, oh and check out my forum in my profile!


	2. Two: A Small Replay Of A Part Of Life

**_Author's Note: Sorry, it's not always what you think! lol.  
-------------------------------------------_**

**_Chapter Two: A Small Replay Of A Part Of Life  
Gabriella's POV:  
_**I took the box, then started to laugh.

"Are you kidding?" I said between laughs.

Everyone was staring at me.

"No! I'm not pregnant," I exclaimed with laughter.

"The last time I had sex was when...," I said, then stopping, "That's not important, but seriously. You thought _I'd _be pregnant?"

Everyone looked at each other.

I rolled my eyes.

"Then explain the stick that's in the gabage can."

I looked at them with a confused look, then walked over to the garbage can.

I saw a stick that was covered by garbage, but I was able to make out the word 'positive.'

I looked from the group to the stick, then back to the group still confused.

"Take it," Sally said holding out the box.

I shrugged and took the box out of Sally's hands, then put it on my desk.

"As in go to the washroom, open the box, and take the test," Sally clarified.

I rolled my eyes, and decided to just take it.

I have nothing to hide anyways.

I waited 'till the words 'negitive' appeared on the stick, then went out of the washroom and showed it to them.

Everyone looked at each other then shrugged.

"So who's captain?" Courtney asked.

Troy flopped backwards on to my bed.

"Troy, I take it," Courtney chuckled.

"Yeah," Troy mumbled.

"Hey, Gabs. Can you give me a lift home?" Brianna asked me.

"Sure."

Slowly but surely, everyone that didn't live here, started to leave, I took the 'positive' pregnancy test, wrapped it in a bag, then dropped it in my purse.

When I got back home, I found the house really quiet since Callie was usually all at dinner time.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Callie playing with her food, my dad's butt was faced to me as he stuck his head in the fridge, and my step-mom, Tanya stood there, one hand on her hip, and the other was riased shoulder-height, holding a 'positive' pregnancy test.

"Explain?" Tanya said.

But before she was able to finish, I had already dashed for the stairs.

The one that Sally had found was still in my purse wrapped in a gray bag.

I slid my keycard down Courtney's keyreader, and burst through her door, then practically slaming the door.

"Your pregnant," I said, it was somewhere between a question and a statement.

Courtney picked up her head from her bed and I saw her make-up streaming down her cheeks.

I sighed and rushed over to her wrapping her into a hug.

"It's okay, it's okay," I whispered, stroking her back.

When Courtney was pretty calm, I asked her, "Who's the father?"

Please tell me it's not some freak...

"Connor."

"When did this all happen?" I asked her.

I didn't wanna know _how_, just when.

"Jess' party."

Jessica, one of the cheerleaders had held a party last Saturday.

"Does he know?"

"No," Courtney said, finding her pillow very interesting.

"I'll be right back," I said as I got off Court's bed and went down to the kitchen.

As I filled two plates with tonight's dinner, I felt Tanya following my every move.

I grabbed two tubs of ice cream, and went back upstairs.

"Thanks," she muttered, as she grabbed a tub of ice cream and a spoon, prying the lid off with such force that it snapped in half.

"I'm having an adoption," Court said suddenly.

I looked up from my dinner, "Excuse me?"

"I don't want the baby."

I stayed silent.

"You wanna know a secret?" I said suddenly.

Courtney shrugged, I got up from my spot on the bed, and went to my room and brought back a DVD.

I popped the DVD disk into the DVD player, and watched as part of my life started to replay on the screeen.  
**_End of Gabriella's POV _**

**_Courtney's POV:_**

As the DVD started to play, I saw a school image on the screen and watched as 'big puff head' appeared on the screen bouncing a basketball as a bus drove up then stopped, follwed by a brunette guy coming out of the bus.

"Is that..." I asked.

Gabriella nodded sadly.

I turned my gaze back to the t.v. screen and continued to watch the hour and a half movie.

"So you knew him," half question half statement.

She nodded.

"What's so bad?" I asked her.

"Do you remember what I said to the judge when it was the custody thing?" she asked me.

"Not really," I said honestly

"We became a couple, but then at Sharpay's party, Ryan raped me. Weeks went on, and he continued to abuse me, Troy and I broke up, then got back together, and I got up the nerves to tell him, but he didn't believe me, and neither did my friends. Until one nighTroy saw Ryan abuse me, but it was too late, cause Ryan drove me to some place and left me there. He had left me down at the supermarket down Brianna's house, so I found my way here," Gabriella said staring at the blank television screen.

**_Flashback from Matter of Trust and That's Life _**

_"Why do you always have perfect aim?" Connor muttered. _

_"Cause I have the worst past?" Gabriella suggested. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"The last time I had sex was when...," I said, then stopping, "That's not important, but seriously. You thought I'd be pregnant?" _

**_End of Flashbacks _**

"Oh my god," I squeaked.

My sister turned away.

"When I get my hands on that bastard, I'm so gonna-----" I muttered angrily.

"Courtney..." Gabby warned.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Are you really that mad?" I heard a squeak of annoyance in her voice.

"Duh."

"Fine then, you can bust Troy, but I can yell at Connor. Deal?"

I chuckeld, "Deal."

Gabby's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said into her phone.

I watched as Gabriella dropped her cell phone, her face going pale.  
**_End of Courtney's POV_**


	3. Three: Evil Twins

_**Chapter Three-Evil Twins  
**__**Gabriella's POV:  
**_I snatched the phone from the floor.

"You are mayying who!"

I didn't let my mom repeat, "You can't marry him! One, he was my TEACHER. I don't mean to be rude, but do I need to spell it out! Two, his sons are moron-ic!"

My mom started to say something about my grammer, but I cut her off, "I don't care that it's not a word! His sons are stupid, morons, and idiots!"

I had already begun pacing around the room.

"And third...you just can't!" I exclaimed.

"Gabby. I know this is akward, but I _am_ gonna marry him," my mom said sternly.

Typical.

I rolled my eyes.

Something I can do without my mom seeing.

"When's the wedding?" I asked with annoyance.

"Three weeks," my mom said plainly.

"Ex-cuse me?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. But I've been just so caught up with starting the wedding plans," she said.

"I feel so loved," I snorted.

"I've already told your father about this."

"Is Courtney coming?" I asked thinking back about ten minutes ago.

"No, she's coming on the wedding day."

"Is Troy coming?"

"Why would Troy come?" my mom asked suspiciously.

"Never mind."

"If you want, I suppose Courtney can come a week before the wedding, and I suppose if you really _really_ want to, Troy can come the week before Courtney."

"Thanks!"

Leaving Troy with Courtney was _not_ safe, at least it was just gonna be for one week.

Thank God for the phone, where I can yell at Courtney.

Hehe.

"Josh, Dylan And Anna are gonna pick you up in two days."

"What?" I said sharply.

Josh and Dylan Silvio are going to my step-brother.

I forgot.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Anna Silvio is the cutest kinderdardener, sometimes a pain though.

Dylan Silvio is the same age as me, sixteen. Light brown hair, coolest kid at Pagan High, gets what he wants---except grades that is--- and is a pain in the butt.

**a/n: The movie took place the year Gabriella was _suppose_ to turn sixteen. A few weeks after getting the spot of capian, it was her birthday.**

Josh Silvio is ten, and seems to do everything his older brother tells him to, money, making a sandwish, you name it.

"I know how much you dislike them, but we need them out of the house. They're just too loud," my mom said.

I once again rolled my eyes.

Great.

Just great.

"I'll see you soon, sweetie."

I sigh, "Bye," rolling my eyes.

The Next Day

"Hey girls!"

I spun around and glared at him.

Courtney was absorbed in a conversation with the girls about celeb gossip.

I faked a smile, "Hey Connor."

The boys each took their turn saying hi, hey, etc.

Courtney spun as soon as a sound came out of Troy's mouth, and she slapped him.

Everyone that saw and/or heard the slap had Courtney and Troy as their main focus.

Troy's eyes grew wide, and his right hand immediately went on his right cheek.

Everyone else just stood there in shock.

I grabbed Courtney's arm, and dragged her into an empty-classroom, then slamming the door behind us.

"What the hell?" I scream.  
_**End of Gabriella's POV**_

_**Troy's POV  
**_What the hell just happened?

Cause that hurt.

A lot.

As Gabby dragged the evil twin away from her innocent victim, people continued to stare.

Screamings continued inside the room, and soon the bell rang.

Basketball practice soon came along, and the imprint of Courtney's hand had started to fade.

I was the last one out of the changeroom, but not the last one to have a slap.  
_**End of Troy's POV**_

_**Gabriella's POV:  
**_As I passed by Connor, I hissed, "Bitch."

Connor grabbed my arm, "What'd I do?"

"What'd you do. Hmmmm...Let's see, you go my sister pregnant," I said sweetly.

I left Connor standing there with shock as I went to my squad.

Connor rushed by side, grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn around.

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"Pregnant. Do I need to spell it out?"

"Wha? How?"

"Party. Ring a bell?"

"Oh my god. What's she doing with it? She _is_ gonna have an abortion right?" Connor said.

I look at him with surprise written on my face, and slapped him ten times harder than Courtney.

I shook my head with disbelief.

"I don't believe you," I said with shock, then walking off to Courtney.

Courtney kept on saying something to me about what I had done, but I wasn't focused.

I couldn't believe Connor didn't care about _his_ baby, more or less, Courtney.

------------------------------------------  
Wayyyyyyy too much homework, sorry for not posting as frequently


	4. Four: Oh my god

_**Chapter Four- Oh my god  
**__**Gabriella's POV:  
**_Troy and I were sitting on the bleachers waiting for everyone else to come out from the changerooms.

"So explain to me why Court slapped me," Troy said rubbing his cheek.

I started uneasily, "Well you see...there was this project at East High, and the AV team chose to follow you, me, Sharpay, Ryan, and them, right? They were everywhere we were, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"Yeah, so they gave me a copy of the dvd as a goodbye gift, and I showed it to Courtney, like I didn't show her to make her to slap you on purpose, she just took it the bad way. The movie cut off with We're All In This Together, then skipping off to the musical on another disk. So she was like you knew him and all, then I kinda slipped everything out from the raping to how you didn't believe me and all."

"Oh," he nodded.

"So why did Connor get slapped too?" he asked.

I gave him a sly grin, "That's between the three of us."

"Fine," he pouted, "You have way too many secrets."

"You wanna know one?" I grinned.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Sure."

"I'm not gonna be here for three weeks."

"You're gonna be what for three weeks!"

We both turned around to see everyone there.

"Well my mom's marrying this guy and she wants me there, so yeah."

"What!"

"Who's gonna take care of the squad?"

"Who am I gonna play against in basketball?"

"Well there's no basketball game in the next month," I shrugged.

"But we still need to practice," Troy replied.

"I thought you're dad tired you out enough," I chuckled.

"Well I guess. But still!"

"Well you won't have to worry about staying here, you're coming over for a week next week, and Courtney's coming the week after you until the wedding."

"Why do they get to come?" Connor whined.

"I have my reasons," I said glaring at Courtney.

Courtney stared at the ceiling, twidling her thumb.

I rolled my eyes.

"When are you leaving?"

"In an hour."

Next Week at the Airport

I was sitting on a bench at the airport waiting for Troy.

I looked up from my book and looked around to see if he was there, when I suddenly froze.

"Oh my god."

-----------------------------------------  
Author's Note: This has nothing to deal with the story, but if you got accepted into two clubs, Dancing and Girl's Group, which would you choose? In girl's group, you go shopping, talk about girl stuff, go on television once, etc. And in dancing, well you dance. Which would you chooose? Once again, it has nothing to deal with the story, it's just my messed up life.  
---Bridgette---


	5. Five: Loser

_**Chapter Five- Loser  
**__**Gabriella's POV:  
**_I rushed over to Troy and touched his cheek.

"What happened?"

"You don't wanna know," Troy said, as we got his luggage.

"Was it Court?"

He ignored me.

"It was," I said.

"it's pretty much fading, just a small scar."

"I didn't even do anything to Connor, compared to _that_," I said, taking out my cell phone.

"Well the imprint of your hand is still on his cheek," he said.

I looked at them with a slightly opened mouth, "You're kidding right?"

I put my cell phone back into my purse, "We're equal," I said with a laugh.

"He's not doing quite well when we have basketball practice though."

"Good," I nodded.

Troy looked at me, as we got into my mom's car.

"What?" I exclaimed, "He deserved it."

"What'd he do?"

"Didn't Courtney tell you guys?"

"No," Troy said.

"Then I don't have the right to tell you," I said driving out of the crowded airport parking lot.

"But you told me about why Courtney slapped me," he whined.

"Well that was because _I_ showed her the dvd."

"Fine," he pouted.

I stared out on to the road, keeping a straight face.

He sighed, "Well my dad's glad that he didn't get the spot as captain."

I rolled my eyes, Mr. Bolton was so...strange.

"So how's Primindale?" I asked him.

"Bad."

I looked over at him, as I stopped at a red light.

"New kid. Jamie. Trying to rule the school, basically, trying to take your spot."

"Really?" I said with amusement.

"Yeah."

"How's it going?"

"It's going," Troy said.

"That's good."

This time, Troy stared at me.

"What?" I exclaimed, as I pulled into the Silvio's driveway.

"Everything's good today, it seems."

I chuckled, as I opened the door.

"Well I bust her ass when I get back."

"So when are you going back to Primindale?"

"Gabby! Hello, Troy," my mom said as she rushed to the door, holding a bunch of envelopes.

"Hey, Ms..."

"Montez," Dylan finished off for him.

Dylan was giving John a wet willey.

Troy nodded his head.

"Um, Gabby. Can you bring these to the post office, please?" my mom said handing me some, then giving Troy the rest.

I laid my pile on the table by the door, and opened an evelope.

It was the wedding invitations.

The wedding's in four days?!

"The wedding's _this_ Saturday?!" I said loudly.

"Sorry sweetie, but Samuel's mother is coming tomorrow," my mom said about her fiancée's mother.

"Is Courtney coming anytime soon?"

"Yeah, she's coming two days."

"Is Troy going home anytime soon?"

"Yeah, he'll leave with you two."

"That's not good," I muttered.

"And why was I the last one to know about this?" I said loudly.

"Because you always know things last," Dylan said.

I glared at the sixteen year old soon-to-be step-brother.

"Hey, it's true."

I put my hands on my hips.

"Not my problem, you're so stupid that you don't even know what's going on in this family."

"Am I part of it?"

"No."

"Good," I said walking past him.

"But then again, if you were, you still wouldn't know what's going on," Dylan said.

"As if _you_ know about _my_ family," I said.

"Actually, you're wrong."

"What do _you_ know?" I said.

"Well. I know that...You were raped by some guy friend of your's."

I gritted my teeth.

My mom and Troy were talking in the basement.

"And that you had trusted this guy," Dylan said laughing evily.

I felt myself well up with anger.

"And that after, you ran back to your daddy."

I walked over to him, and pushed him against the wall.

"I'm suprised that you _haven't_ raped a girl. I mean looking at you, how much of a player you are, I'm surprised," I said with a fake smile.

"Well let's just say that I'm not as stupid as you are," Dylan laughed.

I slapped him, not as hard as I slapped Connor though.

"Oh really, how many classes have you failed?"

"What the hell?" Dylan shrieked, a few second after I had slapped him.

"Ah, still have stupidity in you, eh?" I said, before slapping him again.

Dylan glared at me.

I slapped him again, but this time, he caught my arm.

I kicked him in the nuts hard, and he fell to the floor, and let go of my arm.

I stood them with my arms over my chest, with a wide grin.

Dylan glared at me, and slowly got up, and worked his way over to me.

He grabbed my shirt, pulling me forward.

He was just about to throw a punch at me, but I twisted his arm, and he yelled from the pain.

I could hear Troy and my mom's footsteps come up the stairs.

I stood with my hands against my hip.

He tried kicking and punching me at the same time.

I didn't move.

But his fist brushed past my arm.

"Slut," he growled.

I felt my anger go high, and I immediately punched him in the face.

He threw a punch, and I ducked, causing him to punch the air.

I kicked him, and he fell on to the floor.

I heard my mom yell out for Samuel.

Dylan pulled me on to the floor, and I yelped.

We continued to fight on the floor, even when Samuel yelled to stop.

Dylan started to swear badly as I punched his nose, and he started to bleed badly.

Anna had started to come down the stairs from all the yelling.

My mom quickly herded her back upstairs.

I was on top of Dylan and about to punch him again as Samuel and Troy pulled me off him.

I shrugged Samuel and Troy off me, as Samuel asked what was going on.

I was walking to the door as I heard Dylan charging towards me, I did a back flip, and Dylan landed flat on the floor.

I laughed, "That, wasn't my fault," and walked out of the house, with the pink wedding envelopes.

I came back several hours.

"Where have you been?" Samuel asked me

I held up at least a dozen of the shopping bags, "Shopping."

Dylan glared at me, as I headed up to the attic, where it was suppose to be my room.

I went back downstairs, and opened the freezer for some ice cream.

"Did you eat yet?" my mom asked.

"Yeah."

"With?" she said.

"Probably by herself," Dylan said.

My mom gave him a look.

"No, actually I ate with a few other girls that you know," I said to Dylan.

"Who?" he snorted.

"Cherry, Rachel, Whitney, and of couse, how could I forget, Megan."

I pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream, and got out a spoon.

"What did you tell my girlfriend?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, walking to the living room to watch t.v.

Dylan didn't go to school for the week cause of his injuries.

When Courtney had entered the house, the first thing she saw was Dylan and his bruises.

She laughed for at least ten minutes, after being told that I had caused the injuries.

Even my dad couldn't help but give out a chuckle.

Courtney and Troy avoided each other because I was always around them.

On the day of the wedding, my mom had told me and Courtney to use make up and fix Dylan up for the wedding.

After getting back home, I went back to Primindale the next day.

"Hey," I said to several people in the hall.

I picked up an issue of _Prime Time_ and started to read it, as I walked to my locker in my cheer uniform under a large hoodie, covering almost the whole uniform.

It was done well, had a few grammer mistakes, but the staff of _Prime Time_ had done pretty well.

I was just finishing the last pages, as someone passed by him, and hissed, "Loser."

I whipped around, and grabbed the person's arm, spinning them around, and dropping _Prime Time_, "Excuse me?"

She looked at me politely, then said, "Loser."

I saw the jocks and the squad making their way over to me.

"Who is this?" I asked them.

"Oh, that's Jamie," my twin told me.

I looked at her.

"_You're_ Jamie?" I laughed.

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"Oh, no. I just thought that you were a guy. My bad."

"And you would be?" she said rudely.

"It doesn't really matter to you, does it?" I said to her.

"No."

"So what bring you to Primindale?" I asked her.

"Me? I'm just trying to take over," Jamie reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumple sheet of paper, "Gabriella Montez's rank."

"Good luck with that," I snickered, then went over to her locker.

I opened her locker casually, she ran over to me, and slammed the locker door.

"What are you doing?"

"Me? Oh don't worry about _me_. I mean, puh-leez, you don't even know my name," I said casually.

"What _is_ your name?" Jamie glared at me.

"Hey, aren't you Jamie Thompson?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Oh don't worry. You know. Wayyyy back," I said laughing evilly.  
_**End of Gabriella's POV**_


	6. Six: Past Troubles

**_Chapter Six- Past Troubles  
_****_Gabriella's POV:  
_**The next day, I was my usual energetic self.

Okay.

You caught me.

Maybe just a _teeny_ bit over-energetic.

But hey, you can't blame me.

I was ganna kick Jamie's ass out of _my_ school.

So anyways, as usual, I met up with the squad and the team.

"Hey Gabs!"

"Hey guys," I responded.

"I'm hungry," Connor said randomly.

Courtney slapped Connor's stomach, "When are you not?"

I chuckled.

As Jamie passed by me with a glare, and we with a smirk, Troy caught up with me.

"What're you gonna do about Jamie?" Troy asked.

"Eh, you'll see," I said, entering homeroom.

"Come on, Gabs. You can trust me," Troy whined, following me like a lost puppy.

"Well you didn't trust me about Ryan," I said before I could stop myself.

Troy froze, and did a double-take on what I said.

I opened my mouth to appologize, but Troy turned around, and sat in his normal seat, between Connor and Sean.

The teacher started talking, so I sat in the closest seat to me, in the back of the room.

My cell phone vibrated in my purse, so I flipped it open.

_'You okay?' _

I texted Courtney back, '_Yea. Just Jamie probs.' _

_'Sure?' _

_':roll:Ya.' _

When the bell rang, Troy was the first out.

But by the time I was out the door, Troy was already gone, and I didn't have him for any of my next classes.

I sighed, and walked through the halls alone.

I was ten minutes late to English class.

"Miss Montez," Ms. Darlom said sternly, lowering her glasses down.

"Sorry," I mumbled, before walking to the back of the room, ignoring my usual seat beside Courtney.

Before my butt was even on the chair, my cell phone vibrated again.

I ignored it, knowing it was Courtney since she was giving me looks, and holding her cell phone under her desk.

In ten minutes, my cell phone was vibrating continuously.

I could tell the people around me were annoyed by it, but wouldn't say anything since I had such a high rank at Primindale.

I finally gave up, and read all the text messages.

_'l8?!' _

_'what's rong?' _

_'Gabs?' _

_'Gabs!? _

By lunch, I had avoided everyone in the squad, and my only goal was to find Troy.

"Where's Troy?" I asked everyone at my table.

"I dunno."

I sighed and walked out of the cafeteria without my lunch.

I walked slowly through the school halls, which I abrutly stopped.

The roof.

I started to smile, and raced up the stairs.

I pulled open the roof door with excitement.

But closed the door quietly.

I slowly went up the stairs, trying to aviod my heels clicking.

I walked over to the edge where Troy sat cross-legged, "Troy, I'm---"

"Save it," Troy snapped, getting up.

"But---"

"I said I was sorry, Gabriella. Wasn't that enough?!" Troy said furiously.

I felt tears spring to my eyes, from his tone, and that he called me Gabriella instead of Gabs.

"I even faked being your boyfriend to---"

"You _faked_ being my boyfriend?" I said barely about a whisper.

"Will you let me finish," Troy said annoyed.

"No, I will _not_ let you finish!" I snapped.

"Gabriella..." Troy raised a hand to wipe my tears away.

I slapped his hand away.

"You're a better actor than being in reality," I said before storming off the roof.  
**_End of Gabriella's POV_**


	7. Seven: This is War!

**_n0t3: I've changed this story's title into Miss Primindale, by the way, but it's still the same story. It's just that "That's Life" didn't seem to fit with this story._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter Seven- This is War!  
Gabriella's POV:  
_**"Gabriella," the squad whined.

I could tell the squad was suffering from my problem with Troy, but I couldn't do anything.

It wasn't my problem he accidently blurted out something that had been meant not to be told to me.

I had no idea how Troy was doing.

But I guess probably better than me.  
**_End of Gabriella's POV _**

**_Troy's POV:  
_**"Troy! Get'cha head in the game!" my dad yelled from the sidelines.

I had been missing all my shots, and had ended up tripping over my shoes several times.

"Uh, what's that suppose to mean?" Connor asked me.

"Just a slogan from my old school," I said.

Connor nodded, then went over to Sean.

After another five minutes of failing, "Break!"

I grabbed a towel and wiped my forehead.

"Girl problems?" Connor said taking a seat next to me on the bleachers.

I looked over at Gabriella, across the gym.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Was going through the same thing last week."

"Oh. What was your problem?" I asked.

"Gabriella thought I wasn't caring, which then got Courtney think that too. Which went into this whole big thing."

I nodded.

"So what's your problem?" Connor said.

"Well Gabs said something that happened in the past which hurt a lot, you know?"

Connor nodded.

"Yeah, then she came to apologize, but then I let something slip about the past too, that she didn't know about. And yeah."

"She'll come to her senses and remember that you didn't mean it."

Did I mean it though?  
**_End of Troy's POV _**

**_Gabriella's POV:  
_**I looked up, when a dark shadow was casted above me.

Courtney stood there hands on her hips.

"What do you want, Courtney?" I said annoyed.

"Talk to me, sis," Courtney said softly, sitting beside me on the bleachers across from the basketball team.

I shook my head, "It's nothing," I said leaning aginst the bleacher behind me.

Courtney didn't give up, "What's wrong? I mean, you don't just send the squad home for no reason."

I saw Troy talking with Connor, then look at me.

I got up, and grabbed my duffel, and made my way to the exit.

Courtney grabbed her purse, then followed me out.

"Come on, Gabs. You can tell me."

I didn't say anything.

I crossed the street over to Baskin Robbins.

Courtney followed.

"Is it Troy?" Courtney guessed, as we walked over to the cashier.

I bit my bottom lip

"It is Troy!" Courtney shrieked.

"Courtney," I hushed, as everyone stared.

"What happened? Did he ask you out?" Courtney continued, as I told the lady what I wanted, and what Courtney usually got.

I paid for our ice cream.

I mean, my bill goes to my dad, and so does Courtney's.

We sat in a booth, with Courtney still hyper.

"Tell me!!!!!!!!!!" Courtney said.

I gave up.

"I said something mean to Troy. Then at lunch, he said something worse back at me," I said, licking my ice cream cone.

"What'd you say?" Courtney asked, spooning a spoonful of her chocolate sundae, then shoving it in her mouth.

"We were talking about trust for some reason I don't remember. But then I said that he didn't trust me about Ryan.---"

"Who's Ryan again?" Courtney asked.

"The guy who raped me. Anyways, then at lunch, I tried to apologize, but he yelled at me. Then said that he faked being my boyfriend."

Courtney winced, "Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Well did you say sorry?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, and then he yelled at me."

"Then it's his problem. You said you were sorry. Did _he_ say he was sorry?"

I shooked my head, as I chewed a big chunk of cookie in my flavour, cookie 'n' cream.

"Well then you have the right to be mad at him, but he doesn't. And anyways, if he doesn't know how to apologize, then he's not worth it."

I thought about it for a moment.

"Come on, let's go home," Courtney said throwing out her cup.

I chew the remainders of my cone, then gave Courtney a hug.

"Woah. Why the hug?" Courtney asked me.

"Thanks," I said, giving her a smile, "You're the best."

"I know," Courtney joked.

We laughed, then we got into my car, and headed home.

The next day, I was determained to forget about Troy.

I walked into Primindale with Courtney.

But then stopped short suddenly.

The wall was covered with flyers.

What the hell was going on?

I wasn't told about this.

Courtney snatched a paper out of some guy's hand, who practically ran away from her after, while I pulled one off the wall.

_"Who do you want to rule the school? Some fake cheerleader or a real girl who'll be there to solver all your problems?" _Courtney read aloud.

"What the hell?" Courtney waved the flyer, then storming off, probably to find Jamie, and pound her to death.

It had a picture of me in my cheer uniform, and Jamie in a business suit.

I looked up from the flyer, the whole hallway was full of this flyers, and a few posters of Jamie on the wall here and there.

And I knew that the whole school was probably full of them.

"This is so war," I mumbled, then walking off to find my locker.  
**_End of Gabriella's POV_**


End file.
